Commentary of 'harrys sis'
by Fluttershy in a Santa Hat
Summary: A commentary of the new bad-fic. Watch as your favorite characters are destroyed beyond saving! Note: Contains Twilight Characters. May cause loss of brain cells. Rated T just in case.
1. The begining

**Oh, hay. I'm writing a commentary on the new bad-fic 'harrys sis'. I think it's a troll fic - she's trying to hard...**

* * *

hi my nane **(You can't spell 'name', of all words? Good god…)** is evangelinee estefania ewok fanny for short (ew not that one u creep) **(HAH… HAH… I swear. She's a parasprite…)** i am harry potters adooted tiwn sis **(You can dot tiwns?)** and am even smarted than his bff hermine. **(Hermine. You know, when that lady is your slave.)** wen mine mum **(Mother thine? Oh god. She's going to use **_**ye butcherdle olde englishe.**_**)** and da ded **(Zombie.)** cuz hawry **(Hawry. You know, when Hawthorne trees go awry.) **was want by lord volmort **(…I didn't know Voldemort swung that way.)**

ay way my bff is ginie **(Ginie. You know, the local Genie daughter of the Weasly family.) **Wesley nd she is ron's sis lyk im hairys **(Yes, you are a hairy beast.)** my final name is eqow **(Shouldn't your final name be potter?)** cuz i got adoited by sme ppl wiv tnat final name **(You said you were adopted by the Potters. Make your mind up, crazy lady!**

my bf cedic dyed **(his chest hair)** cuz hary tuk **(him into bed. One made of spiders, hopefully.) **him to a gravyard ad voolmort dyed him **(pink)**

so on my waay trnsfiguration wiv profesor mcgongall **(McGonagall –Note: Did I spell that right?- always waits at class.)**i met geoge Wesley **(Geode Westly)**

"hi fanny" he said to me all hotly.** (Hotly? **_**Are you serious?**_**)**

"hi geoge" i replyed puring lyk hermine did wen she accidently trned to cat. **(So you're a cat now?)**

"so do u want to go to digon aley wiv me on satirday" **(You can only exit school to go to Hogsmead.)**

"yer that wud be kwl"

geoge wud pic me up frm the ravnclaw cmmon room (cuz thats my house cuz im smarted than hermine) **(Then Hermine is stupid. Hermoine should teach her a thing or 2.)**

so i walked on nd meet wiv my bffs ginie and bella swan **(Oh, god no…)** who went out wiv edwadd culen the skool hotty who was my bf who got dyed by voolllmort cuz harry tuk him to a gravyyard and voldmurt dyed him's twin so i cudnt look him in the face. **(..She's his coltfriend, who is the school 'hotty', **_**who is your coltfriend, **__**who died because harry took him to the graveyard, and now you can't look him in the face? **_**What. The. Fuck.)**

edwadd was a vampy lyk his bruv emett (who is hotty!) and sis victoria. they were all creeps and pale and stuf frm amirika. **(You find your best friend's BF creepy? Weird.)**

next i went 2 bed. (**then u wer ded.)**

**no flmaz! Jst nice views plz and vanks to my betty sophia.**

**(Worst. Story. Ever.)  
**

* * *

**So... What do you think? I'll upload the next chapter tommorow latest.  
**


	2. Sooo sorry!

**Soooo sorry for not updating! I had some stuff to do. Please Forgive me...  
**

**Sorry if this is not as funny as last chapter - honestly, I'm not very good at humour. I'm quite surprised the last chapter was seen as funny. Anyway, thank you, Neko and Hope, for the reviews.**

* * *

an: 2begin i have no ida who taraa **(She is the best parasprite to ever exist. And I'll admit, I have pretty good evidence she's a parasprite.)** is so stfu my writing is the best on ff **(…If you believe that, you're mentally challenged.)** cho is stoopid and thats why shes **(Character bashing? How immature.) **not in my story ur all flmzing idots thnx ana for the speling on tht **(Is ana like 'Raven' from **my** immortal? They might be the same person.)**

me and geo**(d)**ge **(westly)** had an **(Totally super) **kwl **(Tickets for you! –keeeeewl!-)** nite we even did it **(In Diagon Ally? Wouldn't you be caught? Oh, and Diagon Ally is a pun of 'Diagonally' and Nockturn Ally is a pun on 'Nocturnally'. I like the word 'Nocturnally'. Tee hee.)** behnd the book shooop **(There is no spaces between the shops, nitwit.)** i met gilroy locket **(He met you while you were having sex? Stalker. Pedo. Am I the only one who get's those vibes from him in the movies?)** but he sucked **(her in the dark)** and i h8 him he wudn't stop asking about stoopid hairy! **(Oh yes, he wanted to know what it's like being a hairy beast.)**

in a test i got eo witch meens extradinarily **(oafed)** outstanding **(Must be a level under T, then.)** and is reely reel rare geoge was so pruod **(He prodded you?)** he got me tickets to see serious black **(NO! JUST NO! NO… No no no no no! Not Sirius! …And he wasn't out of Azkaban until third year, dimwit!) **performing in digon allie **(…My Immortal, anybody?)**

it was awsome because serious was my uncle

ginie and bella came wiv me we left her crepy bf edwadd **(Edwatt? So Edward is one joule of energy? Explains his 'glowyness' then.)** behnd wiv emett nd Victoria **(Who are they? I haven't read Twilight…)**

hermine loved Gilroy **(Your slave loves Roy from Fire Emblem when he has fins?) ** and it made her stoopider **(How can loving a person make someone stupid?)** even tho she contined to date ron. **(If she liked Roy, wouldn't she try to woo him? He's single at the start of at least one game he's in..)**

my pet dragon **(Doctor) **fil took me to amerika where i met carlile **(Carlily! A relative of the Buslily!) ** culen **('cull,' said jo bel')** and told him to come to England **(She actually spelled a place name right! sans the capitalization… Party, people! … or not.)**

i ty**(p)**ed bak my dirty blond hair in a sexily fashon and put my black contacts **(….Black Contacts? Okay then. I don't know much about them, anyway.)** in b4 **(Lock)** puting on blue lipsick **(You should see a Doctor.)**

the headmaser **(Head Lazers!)** dumbledoor had made this the uniform:

long skirt (any colour even for colts) **(…Long Skirts for colts? In before the Camp Gays come…)**

and then whatever the old uniform had on top **(So the Long Skirt is completely covered? What is the point of that…)**

anwyays i went to bed **(Oh yes. So much Detail, I'm going to explode.)**

_NO MORE FLMZ*_

* * *

**No flaming? That's okay. I'll drown you. Better?**

***=End author's note. Put in italics to avoid confusion.  
**


	3. Dat Ponify

**Lol... if you have noticed any errors like 'everypony' in my last chapters they are due to ponify, a brony firefox app. I now turn it off before making authors notes... Lol.**

**Anyway, since this chapter is so short, I'll post another one soon.  
**

* * *

an: my story **(Sucks)** so serious**(ly sucks)** black wll goo were i want! i no how 2 **(not) **spel!

i woke up the next mnring nd had breacfast in the massive halll.

_hi fanny _geoge text me** (Oh for fuck sake. Seriously?)**

_hi geoge __**('can I kill you?' **_**No? Darn…)**i text him

_so u had fun _geoge text me

_yeah it was _i text him

_gud gud_geoge text me

anways carlile **(The return of the Vehicle Lily family!) ** cul**(l)**en came from amerika 2 sort out his c**(p)**repy kidssss! **(Sssssssss! Like a snake. Or a Smugleaf. Ssssss.)** edwadd **(Use thunderbolt!)** got reely reely agnry! **(He is in agony? He must be a Pichu then.) **

my bffs ginie and bella got angry **(They must of gotten hit by thunderbolt. Wait, no, they grew some sense.)** wiv mee 2 so i h8 them and they dont cm neer me so im bffs wiv lilie evans nd sevverruss snap **(Severus would hate you because you're a potter. And don't you DARE speak of Lily!)**

my bruv hairy is a iddot **(He is being dotted.) **and i h8 him cuz its his falt my pants dyed **( red 200, green 50, blue 5. Oh gosh, that would most likely be an awful color…)**

emett waas such a crepy hotty i kised him **(let me think… Oh, that's right: "You might think i'm a slut but I'm really not.')** but geoge saw me and got reely reely agnry wiv mee! **(He's your boyfriend, and he saw you kissing another guy. I'm not surprised…)**

i cryed in my bedrooom **(Gotta love that detail)**

then i went to bed **(And then you were dead, because you were shot in the head. ….No? aw.)**

_NO FLMZ!_

* * *

**I can't drown you, nor can I burn you... I know, I'll crush you! I'll just need a ton of bedrock... Or Laterite, which will work just as well. Or not, I do not know...**_  
_


	4. 2 New boyfriends, one chapter

**Heeey. Welcome back. Anyway, this girl is just being as annoying as ever. And for those who might be wondering, I have all 11 chapters on word documents, so no need to worry about me not being able to finish this if the story is taken down.**

* * *

an: just **(take a) **shit up ok! this is my story! charatersdoo wat i want them 2 and idk wtf joee belllee iss! **(A racist bitch who admitted to being a troll. And ssssss.)**

i was wiv fred on my bed in my beroom and hee smild at mee **(hee hee!)**

"ur much beter of wiv me than my twin!" fred said

"ikr"**(*Facepalm* Abbreviations? Seriously?) ** i replied **(then redied)**

carlile tuk crepy edwadd **(Edwatt, use hyper beam! …Well what the fuck do you mean you don't know hyper beam!? just use splash!)** emett and victoria bak 2 amerika wiv him and idk wat happened 2 them i hope there plain crashed into a iland or even beter there brians! **(~All we wanna do is eat your brains! We're not unreasonable, I mean no one wants to eat your eyes…~)**

bella being the sado **(Larxene, anyone?)** she was went wiv them and her parents didnt complain cuz they were sick of her **(…Doesn't her parents live away from her anyway?)**

i wasnt friends wiv lilie evans and sevverruss snap anymore cuz they sucked **(Oh well. At least she is right about severus… but don't you DARE say lily sucks!) **now i was friends wiv draco mafoy! **('He put his thingie in my you-know-what…')** he was bffs wiv tom tiddle **(*facepalm*)** and bellatrix lesange **(Bellatrix Lavinge? I don't know why, but reading 'lesange' just made that pop into my mind.)** who was a gooder bella than my old sado friend bella **(Why I may not have read twilight, even I know that she got it the wrong way around. Twilight Bella may or may not be a sadist, though.)**

i smiled at geoge and got dresed kwikly b4 **(Bipolar much? and where did Fred go?)** kising him gently on the lipss **(sssss)**

i loved him so much me kising emett was nothing even tho he was hotty!

i tuk a walk threw the forbiden forrest and saw...lard vollemort! **(Heh… Lard Vollemort? Voldemort is fat, every one!…)**

i screemed but no1 heard me i freeked out and passed out but volemort dispeered! **(He dispersed? Maybe he dispersed into Oxygen and Hydrogen! Wait, that's water.)**

hedwig came along he was so hansome **(... Hedwig … *eyetwitch*)** he had lucyus mafoy wiv him who was my bff dracos dadd

i didnt have a mum or da cuz hairy was wanted and lard volimort dyed them **(red 150, blue 50, green 55. Once again, that was probably another horrible color.)**

they tuk me to hogwartss **(Why did you exit Hogwartsss in the first place? …Wait, no. I'll never get an awmssser.) **and i got beter cuz of madame **(Mad man!)** pompai **(I can just imagine the daily profit headline: 'Mad ****ma- em, ****woman Pomfrey forces patient Draco Malfoy to bed for five weeks!')** and her magic potions i never believed in magic **(….WHAT!? You've been in a magic school the whole time, idiot.)** i cudnt believe my ayes! **(A yes!)**

i went to bed **(Best Detail ever)**

_No flmz!_

* * *

**I can't crush her either? I'll just stuff her lungs with concentrated Sulfuric Acid! A painful way to die, but it seems to be the only option.**_  
_


End file.
